The iCha11enge
: Inferno is a spin-off from iSurv1vor and the first of the Challenge series. This season will follow the premise of The Inferno and will feature players from the iSurv1vor community. Production In May 2016 the iSurv1vor group was rebranded to the i1 Channel with the first non-iSurv1vor game being The Challenge, a hybrid show developed from MTV which pits contestants from several MTV franchise series against one another. Cast Twenty-four former players of iSurv1vor were chosen to compete and were divided into two groups; Bad Asses and Good Guys in a similar fashion to The Inferno II where they were regarded as a Hero or Villain. | |} Summary } | rowspan=3 |Good Guys | rowspan=3 colspan=2 bgcolor="darkgray"| | Alyx | Heather | rowspan=3 colspan=5 bgcolor="darkgray"| |- | KevinKevin was removed for inactivity. | KM |- | bgcolor="wheat" | Woods | bgcolor="wheat" | Steph W. |- | rowspan=2 | 2 | rowspan=2 | Reactions | rowspan=2 colspan=2 bgcolor="darkgray"| | rowspan=2 | Fabian | rowspan=2 | Ricky | rowspan=2 | Alyx | Heather | rowspan=2 | Riddle Me That | rowspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | |- | KM |- |} : The contestant was saved by another contestant with a Life Saver : The contestant won the Life Saver and saved themselves. : The contestant won the Life Saver and put themselves in the Inferno. : The contestant was placed in the Inferno by the Life Saver winner. Inferno progress } |'Alyx' | bgcolor="orange" | Inferno | |- | |'Britti' | SAFE | SAFE |- | |'Fabian' | SAFE | SAFE |- | |'Gabe' | SAFE | SAFE |- | |'Kate' | SAFE | SAFE |- | |'Mike T.' | SAFE | SAFE |- | |'Nathan' | SAFE | SAFE |- | |'Patia' | SAFE | SAFE |- | |'Sassy' | SAFE | SAFE |- | |'Whitney' | SAFE | SAFE |- | |'Woods' | SAFE | bgcolor="wheat" | SAFE |- | |'Banks' | SAFE | SAFE |- | |'Constance' | SAFE | SAFE |- | |'Davis' | SAFE | SAFE |- | |'Felix' | SAFE | SAFE |- | |'Heather' | bgcolor="orange" | Inferno | |- | |'KJ' | SAFE | SAFE |- | |'KM' | bgcolor="orange" | Inferno | |- | |'Kyle' | SAFE | SAFE |- | |'Noah' | SAFE | SAFE |- | |'Ricky' | SAFE | SAFE |- | |'Steph K.' | SAFE | SAFE |- | |'Steph W.' | SAFE | bgcolor="wheat" | SAFE |- | |'Kevin' | bgcolor="purple" | OUT |- |} ;Teams : The contestant is on the Bad Asses team. : The contestant is on the Good Guys team. ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant lost the final challenge : The contestant won the Life Saver and saved themselves. : The contestant won the Life Saver but did not use it. : The contestant was safe from the Inferno. : The contestant was selected to go into the Inferno. : The contestant was saved by the Life Saver winner. : The contestant was selected to go into the Inferno and won. : The contestant won the Life Saver, went into the Inferno and won. : The contestant lost the Inferno and was eliminated. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. Subsequent Challenges No players from this season have appeared in other Challenge editions. Trivia * The teams this season were divided similarly to References External Links